


Wednesday Nights

by klowee



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowee/pseuds/klowee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe develop productive study habits and find sharing space is an enjoyable thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Nights

It starts on the Wednesday after the riff-off. Beca arrives at Chloe’s on-campus apartment at 7:21PM — her first time to the senior Bella’s sweet pad. She leans on the doorframe with an awkward smile before she says, “Sorry, I’m late.”

“That’s fine,” Chloe offers a brighter smile in return as she holds the door open, “I just started studying without you — you can come in, y’know?”

“Thanks,” Beca enters and closes the door behind her. The place is a decent size, she notes, as she follows Chloe into the living room where her books and open laptop suggests they’ll be studying there. “Where’s your roommate?”

“Lisa is at the lab and she’s probably staying at her boyfriend’s tonight,” Chloe says as she gestures for the brunette to take a seat on the cozy green couch. While Beca takes a seat, the redhead makes her way to the kitchen and returns with two hot chocolates.

Beca accepts her mug with the music notes all over it and wants to say something like, _that’s cute_  (but Beca’s not the kind of girl to say something that, well, _girly_ ) or _how did you know I love hot chocolate_ (but then she thinks, who doesn’t like it?) and settles for saying, “Thank you.”

“Before I forget, I put all the ENG102 and SOC103 readings and texts here for you,” Chloe pushes a stack of books towards her, “It’s so crazy that you’re taking all the same courses I took, eh?”

“Thanks for hooking me up,” Beca crosses her legs on the couch as Chloe sinks down next to her. Eventually, she readjusts herself so her back is towards the arm of the couch and she’s facing the redhead’s side.

They start studying.

A while later, Beca glances up from her page after finishing a paragraph and notices that Chloe chews on pen caps as she reads. She notices her socks don’t match and that she wears a rather serious face when she’s taking in new information. She notices that she breathes quietly and notices that it’s comfortable sharing a couch with her even though they haven’t said a word to each other in an hour — but they’ve both been productive.

After a blink, she stops staring and tries to regain focus. _Don’t be creepy_ , Beca scolds herself as she tries to remember what she’s reading.

“I like this,” Chloe says as she looks over at her and stretches, “You’re good to study with.”

“Yeah, I actually thought this would be a lot more awkward — I’ve never actually studied with anyone before,” Beca admits.

“How’s your learning going?” Chloe asks as she readjusts herself so her back is now leaning on the other couch’s arm — she bends her legs and pushes her feet so they’re wedged under Beca’s crossed legs.

“I’m learning things like ‘the passive voice’,” Beca rolls her eyes as she thinks about what she’s reading. It takes her a moment, however, to recognize that Chloe just totally invaded her personal space — but decides it’s not an invasion if it’s not uninvited.  Instead, she grabs Chloe’s ankle and says, “I can’t believe my dad thinks I’m going to actually do _this_ for four years.”

“It’s not so bad,” Chloe winks and gets her book ready again for more studying.  She notices Beca bite her lip as the brunette’s thumb explores her ankle — she smiles to herself and continues reading.

\--

The next Wednesday Beca shows up on time and with a giant bag of Swedish fish candy.  “They say fish is good for memory,” Beca smiles as she opens the bag and offers some to Chloe.

“Of course, this must also apply to candy fish,” Chloe grins as she accepts a red fish, “The green ones make you even smarter!”

“I will choose to believe that,” Beca winks as she takes a seat in the middle of the cozy green couch. Chloe sits on the end and stretches her legs across the small girls lap.

“I have to write this stupid paper,” Chloe says as she puts her laptop on her thighs and Beca shuffles down slightly — pulling at the redhead’s calves and opening a book over her shins.

This sharing space thing is really working out for them. Chloe especially likes when Beca re-reads sentences and taps her the side of her ankles a bunch when she finally gets things she’s learning.

\--

It’s a Thursday and Aubrey is over at Chloe’s to talk about official Bella business over wine, hummus and pita. Aubrey takes a seat on the cozy green couch — but sits up quickly after pulling out a USB stick from under her.  She raises a brow when she notices it’s labeled “BECA”.

“She must’ve left it here yesterday,” Chloe shrugs.

“She was here _again_?” Aubrey says more than asks. “What do guys even talk about?”

“I don’t know — _stuff_? Mostly, we study.  We talk about school and sometimes music,” Chloe trails off. Actually, lately Beca has started to talk to Chloe about how she wants to be a DJ and her hopes and dreams and what she likes to mix during their study breaks. Sometimes Beca makes references to these pieces of equipment that she’s not really that familiar with — and sometimes she tries to explain it to her. Sometimes, Chloe tells Beca stories about old friends from childhood and what she wants to do after graduation. Just yesterday, Chloe told Beca about this awful party she went to with this guy she was seeing — and it was then that she noticed Beca stopped smiling whenever she referenced someone she dated in the past.

“We talk about a lot of stuff,” Chloe shrugs again.

“Does she talk a lot of shit about me?” Aubrey accuses more than asks.

“We don’t talk about you,” Chloe fills the blonde’s glass of wine.

“Maybe you can get her to lose the attitude now that you’re so buddy-buddy with her,” Aubrey suggests, “Maybe get her to stop rolling her eyes or trying to get me to change our winning setlist.”

“Maybe you should talk to her about that.”

“Uh, I don’t see me hanging out with _Beca_.”

“That’s fine,” Chloe clicks her tongue and then changes the subject.

\--

See, a lot of stuff happens that year. Chloe and Beca continue studying together despite all the tension going on with the Bellas.  Wednesdays become their sweet escapes to study — and soon, the two of them look forward to the breaks.  It starts off as sharing space — but at some point, they realize they like being in each others company.

Beca likes hearing stories about Chloe doing outrageous things as a child.

Chloe likes when Beca gets excited about _anything_.

And one Wednesday, things just change and Chloe realizes she’s developing feelings for the small girl who fits so nicely on her cozy green couch.

She pushes off Beca’s book from her lap and replaces it with her head.  Her blue eyes bright, staring up at the girl.

“And how am I supposed to get any learning done like this?” Beca smiles as she puts her hand on Chloe’s face.

“It’s break time,” Chloe grins before she lets her face soften, “You’re really pretty, eh?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca feels a blush creep up, rolls her eyes, let’s the awkward pass and looks down at Chloe again before she says, “You _know_ you’re pretty.”

“I wasn’t fishing,” Chloe pauses, “I just don’t think I’ve told you that before.”

“Yeah, because I’m _so_ pretty when I’m studying…”

“Don’t underestimate the study lighting!”

“I’m bad at compliments,” Beca sighs.

“Beca, you’re like beautiful,” Chloe says in this really honest voice and Beca feels her entire face heat up.

“Thanks,” She slams her eyes shut awkwardly.

“Even with that face,” she teases.  When Beca opens up her eyes and relaxes her face — there’s this moment.  This quiet moment where they’re looking at each other and there’s this energy that passes through them.

And that’s the very first time Chloe fights the urge to kiss Beca.

Instead, she rolls off her and resumes studying.  The both of them let out this breath they weren’t even aware they were hold in, and then laugh.  Because things are funny when they’re done in unison.

\--

Shit goes down. Beca and Aubrey have this huge fight and Chloe deals with her nodes. The Bella’s get the boot from the competition — and they get invited back.

Chloe and Beca don’t see each other for a while and things feel weird and awful.  Beca deals with all these _feelings_ and everything gets a bit messy.

Then, things start to straighten up and Aubrey finally lets Beca work on a new set list.  And while Beca is sitting in front of her computer with Kimmy-Jin glaring daggers in her back, she thinks she would do anything to be on that cozy green couch right now.

It’s weird that Beca and Aubrey are getting along better — but Chloe and Beca haven’t studied in a while and, she fears, are going through a thing. A thing where they haven’t been hanging out and it’s been a really long time since she’s been able to just be in the same space as the charming redhead.

 _I miss you_ , Beca impulsively texts Chloe.

Beca is getting ready to finalize her work and is oh so excited to crush the Trebles. Turns out she’s pretty into this aca-thing.  Her phone buzzes.

 _Me too_ , Chloe texts back.

And, she’s not sure, but that little SMS message might have been the best motivation to produce the best setlist the Bellas ever performed.

\--

See, with the final competition ahead, there was no time for studying.  They were busting their asses to get the songs and choreography down right.  And once it was all down, they had to perfect it.  And once they had it perfect, they had to make it better.

One day in rehearsal while Aubrey was lecturing and “motivating”, Chloe felt Beca’s eyes on her.  She let the feeling sit for a second before she glanced over and made eye contact — and she swore, if she were to ever catch fire, it’d feel just like that.

That energy passes through them and Chloe feels her chest constrict and drop down to the pit of her belly.  By a _look_.

“Something you want to share with the rest of us?” Aubrey crosses her arms and looks at Chloe.

“Uh,” for the first time, everyone witness Chloe get awkward, “I just think that you’re all doing great and I can’t wait to win the competition next week.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

After everyone leaves, Aubrey requests Chloe hang back a moment.  “I just have to ask you,” the irritable blonde begins, “How did she replace me?”

“Pardon me?” Chloe says, taken back.

“That was us — last year?  The year before?  We used to talk without talking.  We were each others number ones — what happened?” Aubrey’s voice gets small and Chloe feels really, really uncomfortable.

“It’s not like that,” Chloe says.

“Okay, well, it feels like _that_ ,” Aubrey retorts.

“Can I tell you something?” Chloe pauses and Aubrey nods and promises to keep a secret as her eyes light up with something like hope for their friendship, “Beca’s different.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Aubrey, I’m telling you this because you’re my best friend and I trust you.  I haven’t told anyone this,” Chloe sighs before she just blurts out, “I think I like her.”

“Hang on — what?”

“Like, I’m into her.  There’s a thing.  We have a thing.”

“Like a gay thing?” Aubrey asks, surprisingly not sounding judgmental at all.

“Well yeah,” Chloe pauses, “I mean nothing has happened — this is all me.  I have a thing. But I suspect she may also have a thing — god, I don’t know.”

“Well,” Aubrey pauses, “Didn’t see that one coming.”

“Really?  You were all _you guys hangout too much_.”

“Well, my issue was more she was stealing my best friend and I think my anger came from a place of jealousy.  I’m actually more comfortable with you not having these types of feelings for me — cause, I mean, good for you — but I’m not into that.” Aubrey seems pleased, “Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m glad you understand,” Chloe says.

“Wait, did you want advice or anything?”

“Do you have any?”

“Well, this is unfamiliar territory for me. You know me — I’m not really into relationships — but, uh, if I’m honest — you two are pretty weird with each other.  That must mean something.  Clearly she likes you — she’s kind of a bitch to everyone else,” Aubrey shrugs, “I guess maybe just talk to her _after_ the competition. Like, fine, you like each other and you obviously want to progress — so maybe just go for it _after_ we win.”

“Thanks, Aubrey,” Chloe says before hugging the neurotic blonde.  And things feel like they’re falling into place.

\--

But things don’t work out that easily.  The competition happens and they _win_.  They actually _win —_ and Chloe thinks nothing could ruin this.

Then, she sees it.

Becca is kissing _Jesse_. 

Her heart drops.  If it were made of glass, it’d be shattered on the ground.

And just like that, she leaves.  Because watching that kiss was like a giant “fuck you” from life and she can’t deal.  She bails on the after party.

She ignores three texts from Beca that night.

\--

It’s the Wednesday before one of her finals and there’s a knock at Chloe’s door.  It’s 6:58PM and she has this chill that shoots through her body — this fear — she already knows who’s there.  She opens the door.

“Hi,” Beca takes a breath and then goes on, “Since you haven’t responded to my text spam  and my multiple missed calls over the last week, I finally figured out that your phone must have died and you were too busy to replace it — like that time you were nine and left your family’s landline off the hook and no one could get through — so I decided to say hey the old fashion way and just show up.”

“What are you doing here?” Chloe crosses her arms as she avoids eye contact with Beca.

“That’s not how you greet people at your door, silly,” Beca bites her bottom lip, still hopeful, “Can we study a little?”

“I guess,” Chloe pauses, “But I have to really bust my ass because I know nothing for this exam and I need to, y’know, graduate.”

Beca takes a seat on the cozy green couch and Chloe sits down next to her as far away as possible.  She starts to study and flinches when Beca’s hand _almost_ comes near her.

  
Very calmly, Beca takes Chloe’s textbook out of her hand and replaces it with her head.  She looks up at Chloe, and ignores the redhead’s protest.

“We need to talk,” Beca shakes her head a bit as she feels Chloe’s legs stiffen beneath her.

“I’m not really up for that,” Chloe says as she stretches her arms away from the two of them.

“You’re mad at me.”

“Whatever.”

“Chloe,” Beca sits up now and waits until she looks at her, “You have been ignoring me and now you won’t even look at me.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe sighs.

“Okay, so let’s be honest, we both know I’m not good at talking.  At people.  At this human interaction thing,” Beca reaches for Chloe’s hand and holds it between her own, “I usually avoid people.  But you?  I like you.”

“No,” Chloe corrects, “You like _Jesse_.”

“I don’t like Jesse,” Beca says, “Okay, I fucked up a little.”

“No, you didn’t.  We’re not a thing — everything’s fine. We’re good.  I’m an idiot,” Chloe looks defeated.

“No, Chloe.  We had a thing.  We have a thing.  I miss our thing — I miss us,” Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand, “I miss _you_.”

“Are you even gay?” Chloe blurts out. That energy thing — that thing that happens when they’re in the same space?  It’s back.  With a vengeance.

“Are _you_?” Beca asks, moving a little closer.

“I might be a little gay for you,” Chloe admits — and for the first time since the competition, starts to smile as she’s suddenly very aware of their close proximity. Her blood is rapidly streaming through her body and her head’s getting dizzy.

“That’s good,” Beca bites her bottom lip as she works up some courage, “I might be a little gay for you too.”

Beca closes the space between them and kisses Chloe.  All that electricity passing through them begins to pulse inside her. It’s just a soft, unthreatening, tentative kiss that leaves this thousand watt smile on the redhead’s face.

“Wow,” Chloe widens her eyes before she closes them and pulls Beca closer for a deeper kiss that leaves the small brunette’s toes curling.

“Yeah,” Beca takes some air before she kisses Chloe like she means it. She slips her tongue into the redhead’s mouth and just as things are about to escalate, she pulls back, “Chloe?”

“Beca?” She looks at Beca through hooded eyes, more interested in getting her mack back on.

“I like you.  I like us.  I want to keep hanging out and maybe not just on Wednesdays,” Beca says seriously.

Chloe feels this lightness in her chest; this flutter.  It feels like she’s in an elevator — about to get off at the right floor — that defying gravity thing.  And it feels amazing.

“Okay,” Chloe grins, “And maybe, when we take breaks from tasks, we can do this a little more…” She kisses her.

Chloe is kissing Beca.

“I can agree to that,” Beca says between kisses.

So, Chloe and her mismatch socks and Beca and her Swedish Fish enjoyed a very happy ending to a very eventful year on that cozy green couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This lil oneshot was originally posted on the Shame Tumblr.


End file.
